


Shadows Cast

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [23]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing old friends, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Hamid has always been scared of the shadows, until he isn't.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Shadows Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 - Angstober - Shadows

Hamid has always been scared of the shadows, of what lurks in them, scared of the long shadow his father casts and the burden that comes with trying to be a good son. There are bad things lurking in the real shadows too, everyone always says so and he has seen these words proven true more often than not. 

When he casts his fire spells the shadows disperse. Except for the ones that are made sharper and deeper by the light, except the ones lurking inside. He learns to not fear shadows anymore eventually, because for all the monsters that could lurk there, Sasha also lurks there and while she is more dangerous than any monster, she is also his friend.

Finally, he realizes the shadows are empty, no monsters there that aren't self created, and no Sasha there anymore either. 

Sometimes he sees a movement out of the corner of his eyes and his heart leaps into his throat, with hope, with an old yearning, (with fear), but when he turns there is nothing there but shadows. And Sasha was always too good at hiding in them for anyone to notice her if she did not want them to.


End file.
